


End Game

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Fic I Will Never Write [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The replicators have the advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> For a challenge; written for Yamadara. Fic I will never write, #5 (finally thought of a title).
> 
> Originally posted September 2007

It wasn’t working and she didn’t know why. Sam arranged and rearranged the white oval stones on the platform, trying different combinations of runes. The scrabbling sound of the replicators outside their compartment grew louder with each passing minute that the transport device didn’t work.

“Carter!” Jack snapped, desperation tingeing his voice. “Anytime now.”

Her eyes flew to where he and Teal’c stood in front of the close door, weapons poised. “I’m trying, sir. I think the replicators must have gotten into the mechanism that controls the transport beam.”

The door to the compartment suddenly opened, replicators pouring in. “Can we still detonate the bomb,” he shouted, over the sound of the Spaz-12’s both Teal’c and the Colonel fired.

“Yes, sir,” she called back, firing her P-90 at the ever-increasing horde of replicators. 

“Do it!” O’Neill shouted, looking at her.

“Not yet, sir!” Her eyes pleaded with him, conveying everything she couldn’t say. “We need just a few more minutes.” 

He nodded grimly and turned back to the replicators still streaming into the room. The sound of the replicators and the weapons fire was almost overwhelming and Sam kept firing her P-90, desperately praying that they could buy enough time to detonate the bomb and save Earth. Thor’s stasis chamber was soon covered with replicators and she kept firing through her tears even when she saw Teal’c and then the Colonel go down, their tormented cries echoing in her ears as the replicators killed them.

The insatiable horde surrounded her, tugging at her legs, the acid they released already burning her flesh. Pain exploded through her and realizing it was now or never, Sam pushed the detonator, her vision fading as she was pulled deeper into the throng of replicators, the distant sound of an explosion the last thing she knew.


End file.
